Ingatanku
by Nirdeana
Summary: Karena kebohongan suaminya Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto pergi dan mengalami kecelakaan yang berakibat hilangnya ingatannya. Dalam keadaan hilang ingatan dirinya bertemu Hatake Kakashi dan jatuh cinta padanya. Uchiha Sasuke harus berjuang untuk mengembalikan ingatan istrinya, Naruto. Tapi bagaimana jika Naruto yang hilang ingatan kini telah mencintai lelaki lain. Sasufemnaru x kakafemnaru
1. chapter 1

Sasufemnaru

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cast :

Uzumaki Naruto(fem)

Uchiha Sasuke

Hatake Kakashi

Sai

Yamanaka Ino

Deidara(fem)

Akazuna Sasori

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Prolog**

Di tengah malam buta seorang wanita muda berjalan lunglai di atas trotoar jalan sambil menangis terisak-isak di bawah guyunan hujan. Tak diperdulikannya dingin air hujan yang menusuk sampai ketulangnya. Rasa dingin yang menusuk hatinya jauh lebih parah. Bahunya bergetar dan suara isakkan terdengar jelas darinya.

'Hiks~hiks~Ka-san hiks~Ka-san" dia menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama sang ibu yang sudah tiada.

Naruto, nama wanita itu memegang perutnya untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan hiks~jangan takut sayang hiks~Ka-san-" Belum selesai bicara dia tersandung dan jatuh, untung saja tidak terlalu keras dirinya jatuh, kalau tidak, mungkin akan berakibat fatal pada kandungannya yang baru berumur beberapa minggu.

Tangisan Naruto kembali pecah. Dia duduk dipinggir jalan, meratapi nasib malangnya. Dirinya kembali teringat kejadian tadi siang.

Siang tadi dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Naruto datang ke Kantor suaminya hendak memberitahu perihal kehamilannya. Tapi apa yang dia lihat dan dengar di Kantor suaminya telah membuatnya kecewa. Hatinya perih seperti disayat-sayat saat mendengar pengakuan suaminya.

Bagaimana tidak? suaminya Uchiha Sasuke, mengaku menikahinya hanya untuk membuat Naruko, adik Naruto cemburu.

Pantas saja di awal pernikahan, Sasuke selalu mencuekinya dan bersikap dingin. Bahkan ketika keluarga pria itu memperlakukannya dengan buruk, Sasuke sama sekali tak perduli. Mereka bahkan tak pernah tidur di satu tempat tidur yang sama.

Pantas saja Sasuke selalu membandingkan dirinya dan Naruko.

Pantas saja kadang-kadang Sasuke salah menyebut nama Naruko saat memanggilnya.

Ya, akhirnya Naruto mengerti.

Uchiha Sasuke suaminya mencintai Naruko adiknya bukan dirinya.

Memang jika dibandingkan Naruko, Naruto tidak ada apa-apanya.

Naruko adalah seorang model terkenal, dia cantik, modis, dan pintar. Juga punya banyak teman dan pandai bergaul.

Sementara dirinya hanya anak rumahan yang tak pandai bergaul dan juga pemalu.

Jika Naruko mengenyam pendidikan tinggi hingga keluar negri.

Maka lain halnya Naruto, dia hanya lulusan sebuah Sekolah sma di Desa. Dan dengan nilai pas-pasan.

"Ha~ha~ha..." dia tertawa miris saat mengingat betapa jauh dirinya dengan adik beda ibunya itu.

Dan tentu saja dibandingkan dirinya, Naruko lebih pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke.

Karena sama seperti Naruko, Sasuke pun adalah lelaki yang sempurna. Tampan, kaya, berpendidikan tinggi, dan dari keluarga kelas atas. Yang mana sangat sulit bagi Naruto untuk mengikuti jejak pergaulan kelas atas Suaminya itu.

Tapi entah karena naif atau apa? Naruto selalu percaya dan yakin, dengan kesabarannya sebagai istri, suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Sasuke.

Dan keyakinannya semakin kuat, setelah beberapa bulan ini Sasuke mulai melunak padanya. Sampai akhirnya kini dia hamil.

Tapi sekarang apa?

Sasuke ternyata telah bersama Naruko.

Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto jika ia berpikir bahwa semua kebaikan Sasuke beberapa bulan ini untuk dirinya semata-mata hanya kebohongan belaka.

Naruto menghapus air mata bercampur air hujan diwajahnya

Dia tak boleh hancur karena ada calon anaknya yang masih membutuhkannya.

"Anakku sayang, jika ayahmu tak membutuhkan kita, maka kita juga tak menbutuhkannya. Hiks~jadi jangan khuwatir sayang! Ka-san akan selalu bersamamu, menjagamu hiks~dan menyayangimu."

"Hiks~hiks..."

Dengan mendekap perutnya lembut dia berusaha bangun. Tapi datang dengan cepat sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Naruto tak dapat menghindar ketika...

BRAKK...


	2. Chapter satu

**SasuFemnaru**

 **Naruto dan seluruh cast-nya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan itu Mutlak**

Umur chara:

Namikaze Naruto AKA. Akasuna Kyubii - 28 Thn

Uchiha Sasuke - 29 Thn

Hatake Kakashi - 32

Uchiha Itachi - 34

Namikaze Kurama - 32

Namikaze Naruko - 28 (Lebih mudah 4 bln dari Naruto)

Namikaze Deidara - 29 Thn

Akasuna Sasori - 30 Thn

Simura Sai - 18 Thn - 3 SMA

Yamanaka Ino - 18 Thn -3 SMA

 **SasuFemnaru or KakaFemNaru**

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengajukan pembatalan pernikahan!" ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Tidak Sasuke! Ka-san tidak mau tahu! kau harus membatalkannya." Tukas ibunya tak kalah sengit. Mikoto tak akan menyerah untuk memaksa Sasuke untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

Saat ini seluruh keluarga Uchiha maupun Namikaze sedang berkumpul di kediaman pribadi Sasuke. Dari keluarga Uchiha ada dua Uchiha senior, Fugaku dan Mikoto, juga Itachi dan Sasuke.

Dan dari pihak keluarga Namikaze ada, Minato kepala keluarga Namikaze berserta Kushina, dan Naruko anak bungsu mereka. Anak sulung mereka tak hadir.

Pagi-pagi sekali mereka semua mendatangi kediaman Sasuke. Dengan tujuan untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan anak kedua Namikaze.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya kedua keluarga berusaha memaksanya bercerai secara sepihak.

Terutama ibunya. Mikoto selalu merecoki dan memaksanya dengan segala cara dan itu membuatnya merasa jengah dengan paksaan ibunya.

Karena tidak ingin sampai berseteru dengan sang ibu, maka Sasuke memutuskan pindah dari rumah orang tuanya ke rumah yang telah lama ia siapkan untuk tempat tinggalnya dengan sang istri. Tapi istrinya malah pergi entah kemana sejak 5 tahun lalu.

Dan disinilah mereka semua, duduk di ruang tamunya. Kembali memaksakan kehendak mereka terhadap dirinya.

"Tapi ini sudah lima tahun, Sasuke! apa kau tidak ingin menikah lagi dan yang paling penting tidakkah kau ingin punya anak?" Kushina ikut menimpali. Ia sebisa mungkin membantu Mikoto untuk membujuk Sasuke.

"Oto-san! bagaimana dengan anda? apa anda juga berpikir bahwa sebaiknya aku menceraikan putri anda?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ibu mertuanya, ia malah balik bertanya pada ayah mertuanya, Minato. Setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Semua orang lantas memalingkan perhatian mereka pada kepala keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

Minato yang dilempari pertanyaan seperti itu dari menantunya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah pada keluarga Uchiha, atas kelakuan putri keduanya yang dianggapnya tak bertanggung jawab, karena sudah pergi tanpa kabar selama Lima tahun.

Tapi di sisi lain Minato juga tak bisa menampik bahwa ada ketidakrelaan jika sampai pernikahan putrinya kandas di tengah jalan. Meskipun semua ini memang kesalahan Naruto.

Tapi tetap saja Minato adalah seorang ayah. Dan sebagai ayah dirinya tak ingin rumah tangga anaknya berakhir.

"Sasuke-kun! kau pasti tahu apa yang ada dihatiku ini. Sebagai ayah aku tak ingin melihat rumah tangga anak-anakku berantakan."

"Anata! apa yang kau katakan? Naruto bukan hanya sudah membuat Sasuke-kun, menderita. Tapi ia juga sudah membuat malu keluarga kita!" Sergah Kushina sembari memandang tajam pada suaminya.

Tapi tak perduli pada Istrinya, Minato justru melanjutkan ucapannya;

"Sasuke! aku tak pernah ingin kau menceraikan Naruto. Tapi demi kebaikan semua orang, ada baiknya kau pertimbangkan ulang. Bagaimanapun, di sini putrikulah yang bersalah karena telah pergi meninggalkanmu. Jadi jika kau ingin menceraikanya, aku tak akan bicara apapun." Ujar Minato.

Kushina dan Mikoto tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Minato.

Naruko yang duduk disamping Kushina juga tak kalah senangnya. Tapi dia terpaksa menahan diri.

Berbeda halnya dengan Fugaku dan Itachi. Fugaku memang sejak awal menentang pernikahan Sasuke dengan Naruto, sama seperti Istrinya.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Fugaku pun akhirnya menerima Naruto dengan lapang dada. Meski pada akhirnya dirinya justru merasa kecewa, karena di saat ia mulai menganggap Naruto sebagai menantunya, Naruto malah pergi. Membuat Sasuke menderita.

Karena itulah saat Mikoto menyarankan agar Sasuke membatalkan pernikahannya dan mencarikan jodoh lain untuk Sasuke, Fugaku-pun menyetujuinya.

Itachi hanya memandang khawatir pada adiknya. Lima tahun yang lalu, saat adik iparnya pergi atau hilang. Sasuke sangat terpukul dan frustasi, Sasuke bahkan hampir depresi. Itachi masih ingat bagaimana kurusnya tubuh Sasuke, karena menjadi pecandu Alkohol.

Ia memilih Alkohol sebagai pelariannya. Bukan hanya tubuhnya rusak dan tak terawat. Mentalnya pun menjadi labil. Dia kerap berteriak memanggil-manggil nama istrinya. Dan saat orang yang dipanggilnya tak datang, maka Sasuke akan menghancurkan barang-barang disekitarnya.

Barulah Sasuke kemudian membaik Ketika Itachi tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya, akhirnya berjanji untuk mencari dan menemukan Naruto.

Namun sebagai gantinya Itachi-pun meminta Sasuke untuk tak merusak dirinya lagi dengan minum-minuman keras.

Sasuke dengan senang hati menerima janji Aniki-nya itu. Dia pun ikut berjanji untuk berhenti minum.

Meskipun tak mudah untuk lepas dari ketergantungannya pada Alkohol.

Dan sebagai langkah awal Itachi membawa Sasuke keluar negri. Lalu membantunya mendapatkan Psikolog untuk membantu kesembuhan mentalnya.

Sasuke akhirnya bisa sembuh.

Dirinya berhasil lepas dari ketergantungannya pada Alkohol. Mentalnya juga perlahan-lahan mulai stabil.

Tiga tahun yang lalu Itachi dan Sasuke akhirnya pulang ke Jepang setelah Sasuke dinyatakan sembuh.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menyambut kepulangan kedua putra mereka dengan haru.

Namun belum lama kepulangan mereka, sang ibu tiba-tiba saja tanpa tedeng aling-aling, langsung meminta Sasuke untuk membatalkan pernikahannya.

Itachi merasa cemas sekali saat itu. Takut Sasuke akan kambuh.

Tapi ketakutan Itachi tak terbukti. Sasuke dengan tenangnya menolak keinginan sang ibu. Tapi Mikoto tetap ngotot. Karena tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke akhirnya memilih pindah ke rumah ini.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah! kalau begitu, aku akan menceraikan Naruto. Tapi setelah dia kembali." Ujar Sasuke final.

 **Sasufemnaru**

Hari sudah sore, ketika Kyuubi berjalan pulang sambil menghitung uangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar. 'Akhirnya, aku bisa menyewa rumah setahun ke depan.' Kata nya senang.

Wanita berambut pirang cerah itu tadi mampir ke Bank untuk mengambil uang simpanannya. Selama lebih dari setahun ia bekerja serabutan, mengumpulkan sesen demi sen. Dan kini uangnya telah terkumpul. Dengan uang itu Kyuubi ingin menyicil sebuah rumah dan sisanya untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

Akasuna Kyuubi datang dari desa terpencil di pinggiran Kota Suna. Dua tahun lalu, saat neneknya, nenek Chio meninggal. Kyuubi nekat pergi ke konoha seorang diri dengan sedikit uang peninggalan neneknya yang tak seberapa. Pergi ke konoha tanpa sanak saudara atau kenalan bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Kyuubi.

Saat tiba di konoha 2 tahun lalu, Kyuubi sudah mengalami banyak hal.

Mulai dari terluntah-luntah di jalanan karena tak punya tempat tinggal, kelaparan, percobaan pelecehan sexsual, hingga harta bendanya yang tak seberapa dirampas anak-anak jalanan.

Kyuubi sudah terlunta-luntah di jalanan selama 3 hari ketika ia ditemukan oleh paman Teuchi, seorang pemilik kedai ramen. Teuchi memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang beberapa tahun lebih mudah darinya. Setelah mengetahui betapa tragisnya nasib Kyuubi, Teuchi berbaik hati memperkerjakannya di kedai miliknya, karena merasa tersentuh. Entah kenapa dia bersyukur putri semata wayangnya masih memiliki dirinya. Hingga tak harus mengalami hal yang sama dengan Kyuubi.

Mendapat tawaran pekerjaan tentu saja dengan senang hati Kyuubi menerima tawaran paman Teuchi.

Kyuubi bahkan tak mempermasalahkan gaji kecil yang diterimanya.

clangk...klang...

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyuubi saat memasuki sebuah gang yang menjadi jalan pintas pulang ke flatnya. Ia dengan hati-hati mendekati arah suara.

Sebenarnya Kyuubi takut, tapi dia juga penasaran.

"Itu suara apa?"

Saat semakin dekat Kyuubi mengambil sebuah balok kayu tak jauh dari tempat sampah yang dilewatinya. Jaga-jaga kalau ternyata orang jahat.

Matahari yang mulai tenggelam mempersulit Kyuubi untuk melihat dengan jelas apa lagi gang tersebut memang sudah gelap karena kurangnya cahaya.

Kyuubi menyipitkan mata saat siluet seseorang terlihat di ujung gang. Orang itu dengan kepayahan mencoba bangkit dan berpegangan pada dinding sebagai penopang. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah sampai akhirnya orang itu kembali roboh ketanah.

Melihat orang itu roboh tak berdaya ke tanah, Kyuubi-pun segera berlari kearahnya, berniat menolong.

Persetan jika dia adalah penjahat, Kyuubi selalu akan ingat pesan nenek tercinta agar senantiasa menolong orang yang membutuhkan.

Setelah berada di dekat orang itu, Kyuubi segera menopang orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang lelaki.

Tapi karena hari semakin gelap ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah lelaki itu.

Kyuubi tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang lembab pada bagian perut laki-laki itu dengan tangannya. Karena penasaran dengan apa itu, Kyuubi-pun mengangkat tangannya untuk melihatnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat cairan merah ditangannya.

Atau mungkin darah.

T . B . C


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair :**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **KakaFemNaru**

 **Sai x Ino**

Kakashi voc

ku pikir aku akan mati. Sendirian di sini, di gang yang gelap, dan di antara tumpukan sampah. Aku berusaha menggapai dinding sebagai penopangku. Tapi rasa sakit yang kurasakan di bagian perutku hampir membuatku mati rasa. Ah~kalau aku mati apakah Pakun akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya berharap anjing sahabatku itu mendapatkan majikan yang baik dan bisa mengurusnya dengan baik jika terjadi sesuatu padaku.

Clang...klang-klang...'

Aku kembali jatuh di antara tumpukan sampah. Namun aku tak menyerah. Dengan segenap tenaga aku kembali mencoba bangun. Sekali lagi aku mencoba meraih dinding dan berusaha berdiri. Tapi lagi, aku kembali jatuh. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang, tapi disaat aku hampir kehilangan kesadaranku tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuhku lalu aku merasa kepala ku seperti bersandar pada yang kukira sebuah bahu atau begitulah pikirku.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara seorang wanita. Kudengar dia menanyakan keadaanku, tapi karena kesadaranku sudah mulai semakin menipis aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Kurasakan tangannya berada diatas perutku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh tempat ku bersandar kini menegang saat dia mengangkat tangannya.

Dia pasti terkejut melihat darahku yang kini mengotori tangannya. Dan kutebak dia pasti terkejut dan berubah pikiran.

0-0-0-0

Sai melangkah cepat keluar dari sekolah tak perduli pada suara yang terus memanggilnya.

Sementara dibelakangnya Ino berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejarnya.

"Sai, tunggu!"

"Sai! "akhirnya Ino berhasil menyusulnya. Meski begitu Sai terus berjalan seolah Benar-benar tak perduli pada gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu yang terus mengikutinya.

Ino yang kesal karena terus dicueki, akhirnya nekat mencengkram lengan Sai, dan menghentikannya secara paksa.

"Ada apa, Yamanaka-san?" tanya Sai dingin. Dia sedikit tak suka pada sikap pemaksa Ino.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Ada apa denganmu? kenapa kau menghindariku?" Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah balik bertanya.

Ino sama sekali tak perduli saat melihat sikap Sai yang tak bersahabat.

"Menghindar?" Sai mengangkat alis heran.

"Apa maksudmu menghindar?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menghindarimu?"

"Ku kira kita tak sedekat itu. Hingga kau menganggapnya seperti itu. Jadi kenapa kau mengira aku menghindarimu?"

Sai bertanya bertubi-tubi.

Ino tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Dia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sai benar. Kenapa Sai harus menghindarinya? bukankah mereka tak dekat? Jadi kenapa Ino harus merasa demikian.

Ino memang kerap mengikuti Sai saat di Sekolah, meski Sai seperti tak pernah menganggapnya. Tapi Sai hanya diam saja tak sampai bersikap seperti sekarang. Seolah dia memang sengaja menghindarinya.

"Yamanaka-san! kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku sudah terlambat. permisi!" pamitnya.

"Biar kuantar. Aku ambil mobil dulu!" kata Ino. Ia masih belum menyerah.

Mendengar tawaran Ino bukannya membuat Sai senang, dia malah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak usah!" tandas Sai cepat ketika Ino hendak berbalik ke tempat parkir Sai melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa perduli pada wajah kecewa gadis itu, Sai berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Ino yang termangu di area parkir.

1

2

3

"Aku pulang!" ujar Sai saat masuk kerumahnya.

"Oh~selamat datang!" balas ayahnya dari dalam.

Ayah Sai duduk diruang tamu kecil mereka saat Sai masuk.

"Otou-san!" sapa Sai pada ayahnya.

"Kemarilah! Tou-san ingin bicara."

Sai lalu duduk disebrang meja berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Ada apa Tou-san? "tanya Sai penasaran.

"Ini!" bukannya menjawab, Danzo malah menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepadanya.

Sai mengambil amplop lalu membukanya. Sai mengernyit saat melihat selembar cek yang sudah ditulis nominal serta tanda tangan di dalamnya.

"Ini...Tou-san dapat darimana?" kembali Sai bertanya.

"Otou-san!" seru Sai mendesak, saat melihat ayahnya hanya membuang muka ke samping. Tanpak enggan untuk menjawab.

Sai menghembuskan nafas melihat ayahnya masih bungkam tak mau bicara.

"Apa ini, pemberian darinya?" tanya Sai ragu-ragu.

Melihat wajah ayahnya menjadi tegang, Sai semakin yakin kalau cek ini berasal darinya.

Wajah Sai menggelap, ia mengeretakkan giginya, marah.

"Ini untuk persiapanmu." Ujar Danzo cepat.

"Dengar, beberapa bulan lagi kau akan pergi ke Universitas, tapi kita sama sekali tak punya uang untuk biaya kuliahmu nanti. Karena itulah, Tou-san menerimanya." Sambungnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Danzo merasa sangat tidak berguna sebagai ayah. Dulu beberapa tahun yang lalu Danzo mengalami kecelakaan parah saat terjadi kebakaran di pabrik tempatnya bekerja hingga membuatnya cacat seumur hidup. 60% tubuhnya mengalami luka bakar yang menyebabkan cacat permanen, bahkan salah satu matanya menjadi buta.

Dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini, tak ada yang mau memperkerjakan Danzo. Juga tak banyak yang bisa dia kerjakan.

Jangankan untuk pergi mencari pekerjaan, keluar rumah saja dirinya kerap kali di ejek oleh tetangga di sekitar lingkungannya.

Awalnya tak begitu sulit karena perusahaan mau menanggung biaya rumah sakitnya. Bahkan memberinya tunjangan hidup setiap tiga bulan sekali. Tapi sejak empat tahun lalu perusahan berhenti memberi tunjangan pada mereka. Membuat mereka harus melakukan apa-pun untuk bertahan hidup.

Karena itulah Danzo terpaksa menelan bulat-bulat harga diri dan rasa malunya untuk menerima sedikit uluran tangan mantan istrinya.

"Aku tak akan pergi ke Universitas." Putus Sai.

"Aku akan bekerja setelah lulus nanti." Tuturnya lagi.

Kini gantian Danzo yang marah.

"Lalu apa? kau ingin bekerja apa? Atau kau mau menyia-nyiakan bakatmu hanya untuk jadi pelukis jalanan, begitukah?" Bentak Danzo kesal.

"Dengar Sai! kau punya bakat dan kesempatan. Kau bisa jadi pelukis hebat dengan bakatmu itu. Tapi itu hanya bisa terwujud jika kau pergi ke Universitas." Ujar Danzo. Danzo tak akan membiarkan putranya menyia-nyiakan bakatnya hanya untuk menjadi pelukis jalanan. Tidak akan! Putranya pantas mendapat lebih baik dari itu.

"Tapi aku tak mau memakai uang dari wanita itu!" balas Sai sengit.

"Yang kau sebut wanita itu adalah ibumu!" ujar Danzo tak kalah sengit.

"Aku tak perduli!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sai bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasar lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Danzo hanya memandang punggung putra semata wayangnya sedih. Dia nyaris putus asa memikirkan masa depan putranya.

Di dalam kamar Sai duduk meringkuk menyandar pada daun pintu. Kenapa wanita itu harus muncul lagi dikehidupannya setelah sekian tahun membuangnya dan kini datang dan bersikap seolah perduli padanya.

Seketika kemarahan melingkupi hatinya saat teringat pada ibunya yang telah tega menelantarkan dirinya dan sang ayah hanya demi seseorang lelaki kaya raya.

Ia meraih sebuah majalah keluaran tiga tahun lalu. Sai memungut majalah itu di tempat sampah sekolahnya dan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Dengan hati panas ia kembali membaca judul majalah tersebut yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala. Di majalah terpampang sebuah tulisan berjudul;

Mewahnya Perayaan Ulang Tahun Pernikahan Pasangan Konglomerat Uchiha.

Lengkap dengan photo dari pasangan tersebut.

Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya Uchiha Mikoto yang saling merangkul mesra. Di sertai kedua putra mereka.

Sai memandang nanar pada gambar di majalah tersebut, dan terutama pada gambar wanitanya.

"Nona tolong lepaskan!"

"Tapi, tapi, tapi..."

Kyuubi sedang tarik-tarikan sesuatu dengan seorang suster di balik meja resepsionis.

"Nona, tolong lepaskan uangnya, agar pihak kami bisa segera mengambil tindakan." Ujar suster tersebut.

"Suster tidakkah dibayarnya nanti saja, saat orang itu sembuh." Pinta Kyuubi memelas.

"Maaf, tidak bisa nona. Karena ini sudah jadi Prosedurnya," tukas suster itu lagi.

Astaga jika dia memberikan semua uangnya, mau tinggal di mana dia?

Apa dia harus kembali ke jalanan.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja kembali ke rumah paman Teuchi. Tapikan Ayame sudah menikah dan dia berencana tinggal bersama suaminya di rumah paman Teuchi. Jadi Kyuuby tak bisa tinggal lagi di sana. Karena saat tinggal di sana Kyuubi harus berbagi kamar dengan Ayame. Masa ia masih harus berbagi kamar dengan Ayame yang sudah menikah. Kan tidak mungkin.

Kyubi masih tetap mempertahankan uangnya. Bibirnya bergetar, Shapire nya berkaca-kaca, membuatnya tampak begitu sengsara.

Sementara itu bibir suster didepannya juga sudah mulai berkedut, kesal. Tapi demi keprofesionalannya, dipaksakannya untuk tetap tersenyum ramah.

Kyuubi masih meratapi kemalangannya. Niat hati ingin menolong orang, eh, malah dia terancam jadi tuna-wisma.

Pop!

Di bahu kiri Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul Kyuubi kecil versi iblis dengan jubah merah dan tanduk yang juga merah dikepalanya. Lengkap dengan tongkat Trisula ditangannya. Memandang sinis pada suster yang sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis pirang malang tempatnya bertengger sekarang dan mulai menghasutnya. "Kenapa kau harus perduli pada orang asing itu? Memangnya dulu ada yang mau membantumu saat kesulitan? ha?? Sudah! tinggalkan saja dia! "ujar si Kyuuby versi iblis, sinis.

Kyuubi yang mendengar hal itu di bawah inner-nya sudah Mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, setuju. Membenarkan.

Pop!

Lagi, kali ini Kyuubi versi peri yang muncul di bahu kanan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi versi peri memakai pakaian khas peri, gaun putih membalut tubuhnya, mahkota cantik di kepala, dan sebuah tongkat peri ditangannya.

Jika Kyuubi versi iblis kelihatan sinis dan jutek. Maka lain halnya dengan Kyuubi versi Peri, dia tersenyum manis sekali dan menebarkan aura love-love.

"Kyu-chan! "panggil Kyuubi peri dengan lembut.

Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuubi mini versi peri yang ada di bahu kanannya.

"Apakah kau masih ingat nasehat nenek Chio? "tanyanya lemah lembut.

"Bukankah nenek Chio selalu bilang kalau menolong orang jangan Setengah-setengah? Selain itu kita juga harus iklas tidak boleh pamri." Nasehat Kyuubi peri sambil tersenyum hangat.

Kali ini inner Kyuubi kembali Mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Membenarkan ucapan Kyuubi peri.

Melihat itu Kyuubi versi iblis hanya bisa cemberut, merasa kalah.

"Nona!"

"Nona!"

"Eh, kenapa?" Kyuubi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, saat suster itu memanggilnya. Kyuubi tak sadar sudah melamun dengan tatapan kosong selama beberapa menit.

Suster yang melihat Kyuubi melamun jadi sedikit cemas pada gadis kecil didepannya.

Gadis kecil? kenapa gadis kecil?

Itu karena meski sudah hampir kepala tiga tapi penampilan Kyuubi masih seperti anak sma.

Kyiubi memang memiliki wajah yang Baby face.

Hingga banyak yang tertipu karena mengira dia masih gadis remaja.

Bahkan cara berpakaiannya pun ikut menambah kesan remaja pada dirinya.

Celana jeans berwarna putih pudar, dengan robek-robek di bagian lutut dan digulung sampai betis. Sebagai atasannya kaos oblong berwarna Oranye dan dilapis bagian luar sebuah baju yang cukup longgar dengan motif kotak-kotak yang di bagian dadanya sengaja tak dikancing. Menjadi gaya berpakaian keseharian Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berjalan ke arah ruang rawat dari orang yang ditolongnya dengan kepala menunduk lesu. Ia menghembuskan nafas. Kyuubi masih bingung bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk sewa rumahnya.

Tadi setelah mendapat pencerahan dari Kyuubi mini versi peri akhirnya Kyuubi memutuskan menyerahkan semua uangnya.

Untuk membayar biaya Administrasi sebagai prosedur awal penanganan medis.

Kyuubi sampai di ruang rawat lelaki yang ditolongnya. Ia bersyukur lelaki bersurai perak yang ditolongnya tak mengalami luka serius.

Tadinya Kyuubi sangat khawatir saat melihat banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari perut lelaki itu. Kyuubi dengan Mati-matian membopong lelaki itu dengan tubuh mungilnya, untuk keluar dari gang. Untung saja tak jauh dari gang tersebut ada sebuah taksi yang melintas.

 **T . B . C**


	4. chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Femnaru

Makan malam di keluarga Namikaze dipenuhi oleh keheningan.

Semua anggota keluarga begitu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kecuali Deidara mungkin? Dia satu-satunya yang masih adem ayem menikmati hidangannya.

Sementara Minato sang kepala keluarga sedang memikirkan putri keduanya, yang pergi entah kemana.

Di awal kepergian Naruto, Minato memang sempat sangat murka bahkan dia berpikir untuk membunuh putrinya itu jika pulang.

Tapi itu lima tahun lalu, kalau sekarang Minato rela menukar semua miliknya agar sang putri tercinta pulang. Dirinya juga berjanji jika Naruto pulang, dia akan memaafkannya dan tak akan menyalahkannya.

Minato sangat merindukan putrinya.

Jika Minato memikirkan Naruto, lain halnya dengan Kushina.

Ia malah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar putrinya Naruko bisa segera menikah dengan Sasuke. Ini sudah terlalu lama putrinya digantung tidak jelas. Pikirnya sepihak. Namun secara pribadi sendiri Sasuke tidak pernah berjanji akan menikahi Naruko. Semua ini adalah rencana sepihaknya dan Mikoto.

Sepertinya Kushina harus lebih mendesak Mikoto demi memuluskan jalan putrinya.

Setali tiga uang, Naruko-pun memikirkan hal yang sama dengan ibunya.

Dia merasa kesal karena jawaban Sasuke tempo hari, yang mengatakan hanya akan menceraikan Naruto jika dia kembali.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, Naruto akan kembali jika dia saja sudah membusuk di Neraka sana." Pikirnya sinis.

Deidara rasanya ingin mendengus melihat kekompakkan keluarga pamannya dalam hal diam.

Membosankan! Itulah pikiran Deidara.

Wanita dewasa yang masih hobi bermain kembang api dan koleksi dinamit itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sepupu tertuanya. Kurama.

Tumben sekali sepupunya yang satu ini pulang ke rumah. Dalam benak Deidara.

"Paman!" panggil Deidara pada Minato.

"Ya, kenapa Dei?"

"Itu, rencana kerja sama kita dengan Raikiri Corp. apakah nanti Sasuke jadi terlibat?"

"Ya! kebetulan paman sudah meminta Sasuke untuk mempersiapkan surat kontrak kerja samanya. Tak apa kan Dei?"

"Iya paman, aku mengerti."

Tiga orang lainnya di meja makan itu hanya diam. Selain karena mereka sama sekali tak terlibat dalam perusahan, merekapun tak tahu-menahu tentang apa yang dua pirang itu bicarakan.

Kushina sebenarnya tak terlalu suka melihat Deidara terlalu jauh terlibat dengan perusahaan keluarga.

Itu karena dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, media masa begitu gencar memberitakan kemungkinan bahwa Deidara-lah yang akan meneruskan posisi CEO utama di Perusahaan mereka kelak, menggantikan Minato.

Spekulasi itu berkembang lantaran tak ada satupun dari anak Kushina yang bisa dihandalkan untuk mengambil alih Perusahaan.

Kurama anak lelaki sulungnya, tak tertarik untuk bekerja di Perusahaan. Dia lebih memilih bekerja pada orang lain dari pada menjadi pewaris Perusahaan.

Naruko. Dari kecil dia sudah di didik untuk menjadi seorang model.

Anak bungsunya itu terlalu fokus untuk menjadi model papan atas hingga tak ada waktu dan kesempatan untuk belajar bisnis.

Ya, meski Naruko akhirnya memutuskan bergabung dengan perusahaan sejak dua tahun lalu.

Tapi jika Naruko harus dibandingkan dengan Deidara, jelas Naruko kalah jauh dari sepupu nyentriknya itu.

Selain jalur Akademis Naruko yang memang bukanlah bisnis. Pengalamannya pun masih belum mumpuni.

Berbeda dengan Deidara. Deidara sudah bergabung dengan Perusahaan sejak umurnya baru 19 tahun. Dan lagi kakeknya sendirilah yang membawa Deidara masuk ke Perusahaan, dan bukan itu saja beliau juga mendidik Deidara secara langsung mengenai setiap seluk beluk dunia bisnis.

Kushina sendiri terlalu sibuk untuk membantu Naruko untuk meraih impiannya hingga tak terlalu memikirkan siapa yang akan meneruskan Perusahaan.

Selain itu Kushina juga berpikir memangnya pada siapa lagi Perusahaan harus diwariskan kecuali pada kedua anaknya.

Tapi ternyata Kushina salah, ayah mertuanya nyatanya hanya memberikan 17 % saham utama pada kedua anaknya. Jelas tak akan cukup untuk Anak-anaknya mengklaim posisi pewaris Perusahaan.

Lalu pada siapa saham terbesar diberikan?

Jawabannya adalah; pada anak tirinya Naruto. Pada cucu yang selalu digembar-gemborkan oleh ayah Mertuanya sebagai cucu kesayanganya.

"Tou-san! bolehkah aku ikut dalam perjalanan bisnis kali ini?" Tanya Naruko penuh harap.

Naruko sungguh berharap dirinya bisa ikut serta dalam perjalanan bisnis Sasuke dan Deidara ke Konoha. Ini mungkin akan menjadi kesempatannya mendekati Sasuke. Mengingat strateginya masuk ke Perusahaan demi berdekatan sang pujaan hati tak berjalan mulus.

Lamunan Kushina putus saat mendengar pertanyaan putrinya.

"Tidak!"

Mendengar Naruko yang ingin ikut dalam perjalanan bisnis, membuat wajah Minato mengeras. Dia menyadari betul niat putrinya terhadap Sasuke. Minato harus segera menghentikan kegilaan Naruko yang sangat berambisi menjadi istri Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruko menghancurkan kebahagiaan putrinya yang lain.

"Tapi kenapa?" Naruko merengek.

"Sudah jelaskan!" Bukan Minato yang menjawab tapi sepupunya. Deidara.

"Dei, apa maksudmu, memangnya kenapa Naruko tidak boleh pergi?" Sela Kushina.

"Bibi, bukankah sudah jelas. Kalau Naruko ikut yang ada aku dan Sasuke tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik." Jawab Deidara dengan santai.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Dei itu ada benarnya." Tukas Minato membenarkan.

"Tapi Anata, ini kesempatan bagus bagi Naruko untuk belajar bisnis lebih dalam lagi."

"Kesempatan belajar apanya? menggoda Sasuke iya." Batin Deidara sinis.

"Kushina, kita tahu betul bukan itu tujuan utama Naruko." Balas Minato tajam dan menatap istrinya memperingatkan.

"Apa...tapi-" Kushina tak bisa membalas Kata-kata suaminya.

"Dan kau Naruko, kalau kau ingin belajar, kau bisa melakukannya dari kantor bersama Tou-san. Tousan punya banyak waktu untuk mendidikmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Minato bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruang makan meninggalkan Kushina maupun Naruko yang menjadi kesal.

Naruko menggenggam sendok dan garpunya dengan erat, hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat menonjol.

Deidara tersenyum kecil melihatnya tapi tak terlihat karena tersamar oleh gelas minumnya.

Kurama-pun sama saja dia menyeringai tapi juga tak terlihat karena menunduk.

"Semua ini salahmu!" Kushina tiba-tiba menuding anak sulungnya dengan kesal.

Kurama yang merasa dituding oleh ibunya. Mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Ia memandang ibunya dengan satu alis terangkat santai seolah bertanya; kenapa aku?

Kushina rasanya semakin naik darah melihat reaksi putra pertamanya yang seolah mengejeknya.

Deidara merasa pasti akan lebih baik jika menonton drama keluarga ini dengan semangkuk popcorn.

"Sudah puas, apa kau sudah puas mempermalukan aku di depan Tou-san?" Kali ini Naruko yang melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sepupunya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah itu benar? Kau memang hanya akan mengusik Sasuke dengan semua rengekanmu yang tak berguna!"

Deidara sama sekali tak terpancing dengan kemarahan sepupunya. Ia malah semakin memojokkan Naruko. Deidara tidak membenci sepupunya, dia hanya sebal. Karena Naruko bertingkah kelewatan dengan merayu suami kakaknya sendiri.

Naruko hendak kembali menghardik sepupunya itu tapi segera dihentikan oleh ibunya, sebelum mengatakan apa-pun.

"Dei, tidakkah kau berpikir untuk menikah? kau sudah menghabiskan masa mudamu untuk mengabdi pada Perusahaan. Apa kau tahu kalau bibi punya banyak kenalan yang ingin sekali menjadikanmu menantu? Kalau kau mau, bibi bisa membantu untuk mengenalkan mereka." Ujar Kushina setengah mengejek.

Wajah Deidara mengeras dan dalam sekejap berubah datar mendengar ejekan bibinya. Dia juga tak sungkan menatap tajam pada Kushina yang sekarang pura-pura tersenyum manis padanya.

Satu kata, memuakkan!

Beraninya Bibinya berkata seperti itu pada dirinya!!

Dan Naruko yang melihat Deidara mulai kehilangan ketenangan dirinya juga ikut tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ibunya memang pintar. Pernikahan adalah topik yang sangat sensitif bagi sepupunya.

Berkali-kali sepupunya gagal menikah tentu saja hal ini adalah senjata paling ampuh untuk menjatuhkan mental sepupunya.

"Tidak usah. Lagi pula kalau aku menikah, lalu siapa yang akan membantu paman untuk mengurus Perusahaan." Deidara berhasil mengendalikan emosinya dan menjawab dengan datar.

"Baik Kurama maupun Naruko, Sama-sama tak ada yang bisa diharapkan.

Coba kalau kedua sepupuku bisa dihandalkan. Aku pasti akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran bibi." Tuturnya dingin.

"Ah~satu lagi, dari pada bibi repot-repot mengurusi perjodohanku, lebih baik carikan saja jodoh Baik-baik untuk Naruko biar dia berhenti berharap bisa bersanding dengan suami kakaknya sendiri." Sindir Deidara.

Kali ini wajah Naruko memerah karena marah dan malu atas sindiran Deidara

Deidara berhasil membalikkan situasi. Ia lalu bangkit dan ikut keluar dari ruang makan.

Dia pergi dengan perasaan yang masih kesal dan tangannya gatal ingin menyumpal mulut bibi dan sepupunya menggunakan kaos kaki.

SasuFemNaru

Minato duduk termenung di kursi kerjanya sambil memegang photo putri keduanya.

Matanya berkaca-kaca memandang sendu sekaligus rindu pada potret Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggilnya dalam hati.

Minato memeluk photo naruto seakan memeluk tubuh putrinya sendiri.

Tok-tok-tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Minato menghapus setetes air mata yang sempat lolos dari netra Cobaltnya.

"Ya, masuk!"

Saat pintu terbuka masuklah Kurama, anak sulungnya.

"Ku," sapanya ramah sambil tersenyum saat tahu Kurama yang datang.

"Otousan! Aku datang untuk pamit." Ujar Kurama.

Kurama memang tidak tinggal serumah dengan keluarganya. Sebagai pria dewasa yang mapan sudah sewajarnya jika dia sudah punya rumah sendiri.

Minato mendesah mengingat keluarganya yang hampir tercerai-berai. Naruto yang pergi entah kemana? Lalu Kurama yang tidak pernah akur dengan ibu dan adiknya. Hal ini sungguh membuat hati pria paru baya itu pilu.

Kurama merasa cemas sekali melihat wajah pucat ayahnya. Sebenarnya hari ini Kurama sengaja berkunjung setelah Iruka sang kepala pelayan di rumah ini menghubunginya dan melaporkan kondisi kesehatan ayahnya yang menurun.

Kurama sebenarnya sangat malas berkunjung mengingat hubungannya dengan sang ibu yang begitu dingin.

Namun walau begitu pria 30-an tahun itu tak sampai hati mengabaikan ayahnya.

"Tousan kau baik-baik saja?"

Minato tersenyum sendu. "Tousan baik-baik saja."

Kurama tidak percaya ayahnya baik-baik saja. Kalau baik-baik saja lalu kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu menyayat hati?

"Ku..! Bisakah kau menginap malam ini?"

SasuFemNaru

Cekitt...

Sebuah mobil jenis Range Rover berwarna putih berhenti mendadak di depan sebuah rumah sakit dengan suara ban mendecit.

Seorang pria kemudian keluar tergesa-gesa. Dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, meninggalkan mobilnya yang di parkir asal.

"Permisi! ruang rawat atas nama Hatake Kakashi di mana?" Pria itu bertanya cepat.

"Maaf apa anda keluarganya?" balas Suster itu ramah.

"Iya, benar aku kerabatnya!" Jawab pria itu.

"Ah~iya pasien atas nama Hatake Kakashi dirawat dilantai 4 kamar no. 29."

Setelah mendapatkan Info yang diinginkannya. Pria itu kembali berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ke lift hendak ke tempat rawat Kakashi.

1

2

3

Matahari sudah mulai terbit ketika Kyuubi pulang dari rumah sakit. Semalaman dia menunggu pria yang ditolongnya di Rumah Sakit. Kyuubi memilih pulang saat seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kerabat pria itu datang. Tapi dia pulang tanpa permisi ataupun menyapa kerabat pria yang di tolongnya itu.

Itu karena Kyuubi sudah sangat lelah dan juga sangat mengantuk karena telah terjaga semalaman.

Selain itu, orang yang baru datang tersebut juga sedang sibuk berbicara pada Dokter.

Itulah kenapa dia pergi begitu saja, dan biarkan saja orang itu berpikir Kyuubi adalah orang yang tidak sopan karena pergi tak permisi. Toh, tidak mungkin mereka akan bertemu lagi!

Kyuubi sampai di flat kecilnya, dengan kepala terantuk-antuk, dia mencari kunci di tas selempangnya dan saat menemukannya Kyuubi membuka pintu flatnya.

Clekk...

"Huff..."

"Ahhrgg..." baru juga Kyuubi mau masuk ke rumahnya, tiba-tiba seseorang meniup lehernya hingga membuatnya terkejut karena geli.

"Khe~khe~khe..."

Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatiannya kebelakang saat mendengar suara terkekeh di belakangnya.

"Sai..." Erang Kyuubi saat melihat Sai terkekeh kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Ohayou Ne-chan ku yang cantik!"

Sapa Sai dengan ceria pada Kyuubi.

 **T . B . C**

 **Note :**

 **Akasuna Kyuubi dan Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang sama.**

 **karena Naruto hilang ingatan makanya dia nggak ingat nama aslinya. Nama Kyuuby sendiri adalah nama pemberian dari orang yang sudah merawat Naruto selama hilang ingatan.**


	5. chapter 5

**Naruto dan seluruh cast-nya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair :**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **KakaFemNaru**

 **Sai x Ino**

Saya dapat kritik yang bilang cerita saya alurnya kecepatan

ini bikin saya ngerasa aneh

kecepatan darimananya.

Makanya saya coba obrak-abrik lagi

eh..saya baru nyadar pantas kayak cepat bangat alurnya

ternyata saya teledor karena lupa publis chater 2-nya

tapi saya sudah publis dan memperbaikinya bagi yang minat

silakan baca ulang chap dua-nya

 **SasuFemNaru**

Ohayou Ane-chan ku yang cantik!" Sapa Sai ceria pada Kyubii.

Pletakk~

"Aw..sakit Ne-chan!"

"Rasakan! makanya jangan suka mengagetkan orang." Cibir Kyuubi.

Sai hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan sayang dari Kyuubi, tapi wanita berambut pirang yang jadi si pelaku hanya mendengus melihatnya. Kyuubi lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka pintu dan masuk ke flat-nya dengan di ikuti oleh Sai. Tanpa dipersilakan Sai segera duduk di lantai ruang tamu Kyuubi, sementara yang punya rumah sedang menyeduh teh, "ini, silakan minum!"

"Arigatou," Sai menerima dan meminum teh pemberian dari Kyuubi.

Begitu juga dengan Kyuubi.

"Jadi... kenapa kau di sini pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Sebenarnya, semalam aku datang ke tempat kerja Ne-chan, tapi Ne-chan tak datang bekerja. Jadi aku berusaha menghubungi Ne-chan, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu." Jawab Sai bertubi-tubi.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi, Sai kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Oh~~begitu." Dirinya baru ingat kalau sejak kemarin Ponselnya belum sempat di isi daya karena terlalu sibuk mengurus pria yang ditolongnya, makanya Ponselnya mati. Dan karena ponselnya mati dia sama sekali tidak sempat atau ingat untuk menghubungi siapapun dan memberitahukan keadaannya.

"Ponselku mati sejak semalam."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai penasaran

"Semalaman tadi aku di rumah sakit," jawab Kyuubi jujur.

Mendengar Kyuubi berada di rumah sakit membuat Sai tiba-tiba cemas.

"Kenapa? Ne-chan sakit apa? lalu dokter bilang apa? terus..."

Kyuybi sweatdropp mendengar pertanyaan Sai yang bertubi-tubi dan tanpa jeda sama sekali.

0-0-0-0

Sai melangkah santai masuk kesekolahnya, dengan bibir yang sejak tadi terus tersenyum kecil. Ah~memang hanya Ne-chan cantiknya yang bisa menenangkan kegundahan hatinya.

Tadi saat mendengar Kyuubi dari rumah sakit Sai sangat panik dan cemas tapi setelah Kyuubi menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak sakit dan hanya ke rumah sakit untuk mengantar seseorang yang terluka dan dirinya juga harus terpaksa tinggal untuk menunggunya atas saran dokter setidaknya sampai ada kerabat keluarganya yang datang. Dan Sai hanya manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Kyuubi. Cerita Kyuubi kemudian berlanjut pada saat dia diminta untuk membayar biaya Adminitrasi sebagai prosedur rumah sakit dan karena bingung harus bagaimana jadi Kyuubi setengah hati terpaksa menyerahkan semua uangnya untuk biaya rumah sakit. Kyuubi juga mengungkapkan kesedihannya karena uang itu sedianya akan digunakannya untuk menyewa rumah baru.

Awalnya Sai benar-benar prihatin dan berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghibur Ne-channya, tapi itu sebelum dia tahu kalau ternyata uang yang diratapi Kyuubi adalah uang yang akan dipakainya buat pindah rumah.

Oh...Sai sama sekali tak rela kalau Kyuubi sampai pindah rumah.

Sai masih terus tersenyum bahagia.

"Nechan cantik, maafkan aku ya! bukannya aku senang karena Ne-chan kehilangan uang, tapi dengan begitu kau tak jadi pindah rumah." Batinnya.

0-0-0-0

Ino duduk dalam mobil mewahnya dengan gusar, matanya sejak tadi jeli mengedar untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang 'Sai' dia terus melihat ke gerbang sekolah untuk melihat apakah orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang apa belum. Dia sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali karena ingin bertemu dengan Sai, Jari

tangannya dengan tak sabar mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobilnya. Ia juga sesekali menengok jam yang melingkar ditangannya dan setelah hampir satu jam menunggu bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat akhirnya ia melihat kedatangan Sai. Ino segera keluar dari mobilnya dan pergi menghampiri Sai yang baru melintasi gerbang sekolah.

"Ohayou!" Sapa Ino begitu di dekat Sai.

Sai membalikkan badan ke belakang, dan saat melihat Ino, senyum Sai yang tadi bertengger indah menghilang dalam sekejap.

Ino sendiri merenggut saat lagi-lagi harus tak diacuhkan.

"Kalau ada orang memberi salam, akan lebih baik jika dibalas!" ujar Ino sedikit kesal.

"Ohayou!" Tukas Sai datar.

Rengutan Ino malah semakin dalam, bersedekap di dada dan menatap Sai sebal.

"Dengar ya! kalau tidak ikhlas melakukan sesuatu, ya sudah, tidak perlu melakukannya!" Kata Ino kesal.

Sai seperti meradang mendengar kata-kata Ino. Ia memandang tajam pada gadis itu dan membuat gadis tersebut menjadi gugup saat dipandang seperti itu oleh Sai.

"Kata yang sama kukembalikan padamu Yamanaka-san!" Balas Sai tajam.

Ino menjadi gentar mendengar adanya nada marah pada kata-kata Sai.

Lagi-lagi Ino hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Sai dengan perasaan kecewa bercampur bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang telah membuat Sai begitu marah?

0-0-0-0

Hatake Kakashi duduk termenung di kasur rumah sakit sambil memegang sebuah buku berjudul Icha-icha Paradise yang hanya dibiarkan terbuka tanpa dibaca.

Ia masih belum percaya dirinya selamat dari rencana pembunuhan yang keji dan masih bernafas saat ini.

Hatake Kakashi seorang keturunan Jepang-Amerika. Ayahnya adalah seorang keturunan Amerika berkebangsaan Jepang, dan ibunya adalah wanita Jepang asli. Kakashi melihat keluar pemandangan kota Konoha dari balik sekat kaca bening dikamar inapnya. Sebuah kota kecil yang bisa ditempuh dengan Dua jam penerbangan dari Tokyo ini memiliki pesona alam yang belum terlalu terekpos ke Dunia luar. Konon dikota inilah legenda tentang para Ninja di Jepang berasal.

Saat pertama kali Kakashi menginjakkan kakinya di Kota yang juga tanah dimana sang ayah menghabiskan masa kanak-kanaknya hingga dewasa, ia telah jatuh hati. Namun sayang kota ini juga memiliki tingkat kejahatan dan kemiskinan yang tinggi. Kebanyakan memilih pindah ke Kota lain demi memenuhi kebutuhan ekonomi.

Sebagai pebisnis, sebenarnya Kakashi bisa melihat prospek yang cukup menjanjikan untuk membangun bisnis di Kota ini, khususnya bisnis pariwisata yang menghandalkan sejarah Kota ini.

Tapi tak banyak pengusaha yang mau mengambil resiko, hal ini tak lepas dari tingginya tingkat kejahatan di Kota ini.

Tapi Kakashi berbeda, dia dikenal sebagai pengusaha mudah yang sukses dengan kenekatannya dalam mengambil resiko.

Hatake Kakashi telah terjun ke Dunia Bisnis diusia yang masih sangat muda, berawal dari kecelakaan maut yang merengggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya dan menyebabkan kemunduran bisnis penginapan keluarganya di Amerika. Kakashi muda yang tak ingin kerja keras orang tuanya hilang begitu saja memutuskan mengambil alih bisnis tersebut. Dan Berkat kejeniusannya dan sifat pantang menyerahnya dia berhasil memulihkan bisnis orang tuanya. Tak sampai disitu beberapa tahun berlalu dengan kerja kerasnya ia bahkan berhasil membangun kerajaan bisnisnya sendiri. Berbagai bisnis dirambanya mulai dari membuka restoran kelas atas hingga bisnis perhotelan dan Resort.

Senju Tsunade selaku Walikota Konoha menyambut baik rencana Kakashi yang ingin membangun Resort dan penginapan di Konoha. Ini akan membuka lapangan kerja untuk penduduk Konoha. Kakashi-pun merasa lega setelah mendapat izin.

Walaupun Kakashi harus pulang pergi Jepang-kanada, ia sama sekali tak merasa terbebani. Dan setelah Dua tahun bekerja keras akhirnya penginapannya telah rampung dibangun dan dalam empat bulan kedepan siap dibuka untuk umum.

Penginapan yang dibangun dengan nuansa alam terbuka itu juga dilengkapi sebuah museum yang mana museum itu memamerkan berbagai macam hal yang berkaitan dengan sejarah Ninja.

Dan terimakasih pada Walikota Senju yang juga sudah bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkan semua itu. Padahal diantara barang-barang bersejarah itu, ada yang diperjual belikan secara ilegal dipasar gelap. Sebagian lagi dimiliki warga kota sebagai hiasan rumah.

Hanya tinggal memberi sentuhan akhir penginapannya yaitu berupa Furniture sebagai pelengkap.

Untuk ini Kakashi tak mau asal pilih Furniture untuk penginapannya. Kakashi selalu mendahulukan kualitas daripada kuantitas. Sebisa mungkin dia menjamin para tamu yang datang menginap ke Penginapannya akan mendapat servis terbaik darinya.

Dan untuk itu dia memilih Rasengan Furniture, sebagai produsennya. Rasengan Furniture punya reputasi yang baik dengan produk mereka.

Tapi dibalik kesuksesan sebuah bisnis selalu ada persaingan yang kadang tak sehat

Hatake Kakashi terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit ini adalah salah satu contoh persaingan bisnis itu kejam.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, seperti kebanyakan pengusaha yang punya banyak beban pikiran, Kakashi selalu pergi ke sebuah club malam sebagai tempat untuk rehat sejenak dari rutinitas bisnisnya.

Dan hari itu seperti biasa Kakashi mengunjungi sebuah club malam ditengah kota yang selama dua tahun ini telah menjadi langganannya.

Wanita dan Alkohol adalah hal biasa bagi Kakashi yang tumbuh di Negeri Barat.

Saat itu ada seorang wanita yang belum pernah dilihatnya di club tersebut, datang dan menggodanya.

Wanita itu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sexsi dan dibalut dres mini yang juga tak kalah sexsi dan parasnya sangat menawan menggoda. Disuguhkan penampilan seperti itu tentu saja membangkitkan libido Kakashi sebagai lelaki normal. Kakashi yang sudah dibutakan nafsu dengan tak sabar menyeret wanita itu ke salah satu kamar khusus yang memang selalu dipakainya saat datang ke club dan menggagahinya sampai puas.

Keesokkan harinya mereka kembali bertemu tapi sial bagi Kakashi ternyata wanita jalang itu adalah seorang suruhan dari saingan bisnisnya untuk menjebak dirinya. Kakashi sama sekali tak bisa melawan saat dirinya diseret ke dalam mobil dan dibawah entah ke mana karena sebelumnya dia telah lebih dulu dibius hingga tak berdaya hanya untuk sekedar melawan. Kakashi lebih kuat dari itu meski dibius dirinya tak sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran. Saat didepan lampu merah Kakashi tiba-tiba dengan sekuat tenaga menyikut salah seorang penculiknya dan menciptakan kegaduhan didalam mobil. Kakashi berhasil keluar dan lari tapi para penculik itu mengejarnya. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil menyusul Kakashi. Dan perkelahian tak terelakkan diantara mereka. Karena tak ingin buruannya kabur si penculik mengeluarkan belatinya. Kembali perkelahian sengit diantara mereka hingga kedua berguling-guling ditanah tak jauh dari jalan raya sambil memperebutkan belati. Kakashi menjadi lengah dan akhirnya tertusuk

dibagian perutnya. Tapi ia kembali lolos. Kakashi memasuki sebuah gang sempit dipinggiran kota untuk bersembunyi.

Kakashi ingat ia kehilangan banyak darah dan mengira dirinya akan mati.

Tapi tadi sekitar pukul 4 pagi ia sadar dan menemukan dirinya telah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Tapi karena pengaruh obat bius dia kembali tak sadarkan diri dan baru bangun lagi sejam yang lalu.

Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya siapa yang sudah menolongnya.

0-0-0-0

 **Tokyou**

 **Uchiha Club**.

Uchiha Club adalah salah satu tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang kaya di Jepang. Tapi tempat ini hanya bisa dimasuki sekitar 1% saja orang kaya DiJepang. Yang itu artinya tak semua orang kaya bisa masuk kemari.

Para pebisnis dan politisi negara menjadi pelanggan utamanya.

Club yang lebih mirip hotel bintang lima itu dikelola oleh Uchiha Mikoto. Tapi tidak seperti kebanyakan club. Dimana biasanya club identik dengan suara musik keras dari permainan dj, dan orang-orang yang menari liar.

Di sini malah sebaliknya, bar mewah dengan suguhan wine terbaik didunia. Galeri lukisan, perpustakaan hingga restoran dan kamar penginapan. Ya, benar-benar mirip hotel, tapi yang membedakannya adalah jika hotel menerima siapapun yang memiliki uang maka tidak ditempat ini. Sudah dikatakan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk kemari.

Hari ini Mikoto datang ke tempat kerjanya dan seperti biasa kedatangannya disambut para pegawainya telah yang berjejer rapih. Club biasanya dibuka menjelang makan siang. Mikoto dengan didampingi sekretaris pribadinya berjalan menuju kekantornya dan saat membuka pintu dia mendapati seseorang sudah ada di dalam kantornya. Duduk di salah satu sofa tamu.

"Naruko?!" sapanya saat melihat Naruko.

Naruko segera berdiri dan membungkuk saat melihat Mikoto masuk. "Selamat pagi, bibi!"

"Pagi !" Mikoto berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan duduk disofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Naruko.

"Duduklah!"

"Iya bibi."

"Jadi_ada apa kau pagi-pagi sudah datang kemari?" tanya Mikoto.

Ada sedikit keraguan saat akan menjawab tapi Naruko tetap menjawab.

"Sebenarnya_aku ingin minta tolong pada bibi!" ujar Naruko.

"Minta tolong apa?!"

Mikoto penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dimintai tolong oleh Naruko. Meski ada sedikit firasat ini ada hubungannya dengan anak bungsunya.

"Aku ingin bibi membantuku, agar aku bisa ikut Sasuke ke Konoha!"

 **T . B . C**


	6. 006

SasuFemnaru

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemnaru - KakaFemnaru

Mikoto memandang datar Naruko, dirinya tidak terkejut mendengar permintaan Naruko.

"Dalam hal ini kurasa aku tidak bisa!" Ujar Mikoto tegas

"Jika kau pergi, aku yakin kau pasti hanya akan mengganggu Sasuke!" Tambahnya lagi. Mikoto mengatakan hal yang sama dengan ayahnya.

Naruko menggenggam erat kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi diletakkannya di atas paha.

"Bibi! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika bukan bibi yang membantuku, siapa lagi!" Tukas Naruko Frustrasi.

Mikoto sungguh adalah wanita berhati batu, melihat Naruko yang seakan sudah ingin bunuh diri, sedikit pun tak membuatnya merasa bersimpatik.

"Naruko, dengar! jika kau pergi, pasti akan membuat kehebohan. Hal ini pasti akan jadi skandal ingat kau adalah adik ipar Sasuke, apa kata para Wartawan, nantinya? 'Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruko', terlibat cinta terlarang? Jangan bercanda!" Cibirnya.

"Itu akan merusak citra kedua keluarga!" Ujar Mikoto tajam.

Naruko tentu saja memahami dengan baik akan hal itu, mengingat dirinya yang seorang mantan model papan atas, skandal sekecil apa pun akan sangat berdampak buruk pada nama baik keluarga mereka.

"Bibi, aku merasa putus asa! Sasuke sedikit pun tak peduli padaku." Naruko merasa getir, tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya akan sesulit ini untuk kembali bersama Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke!"

"Cinta?!" Mikoto menirukan kata cinta dengan mengejek.

"Kalau memang cinta, lalu kenapa dulu kau mencampakkan Sasuke?"

Naruko merasa terintimidasi. Dia tahu tak seharusnya dirinya berurusan dengan wanita yang satu ini. Wanita yang berstatus ibu dari Sasuke ini adalah wanita yang sangat menakutkan.

Tak banyak yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke adalah mantan kekasih Naruko. Tidak ibu dan ayahnya, tidak Naruto, bahkan tidak Itachi yang notabene orang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Karena itulah Naruko cukup syok saat wanita ini bisa tahu tentang masa lalunya dan Sasuke. Padahal Naruko cukup yakin dia sudah menutup rapat-rapat semua hal tentang masa lalunya bersama Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Karena kebodohanmu yang telah meninggalkan Sasuke, putraku harus terjebak pernikahan dengan wanita tak tahu diri macam saudari tak bergunamu itu!" Ujar Mikoto dingin.

Mendengar nada dingin dari Mikoto membuat buluk kuduk Naruko merinding. Mikoto adalah wanita yang benar-benar mengerikan! Dia sanggup melakukan apa saja dengan nama besar Uchiha yang disandang-Nya melukai orang lain bagi Mikoto hanyalah sebuah perkara mudah, seperti yang sudah dia lakukan pada Naruto.

SasuFemnaru

Ino masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah kusut hingga membuat Sakura dan Hinata yang melihatnya kompak mengangkat alisnya.

"Ii-i-no-chan! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu memandang teman blondenya penasaran bercampur khawatir.

Tapi Ino hanya duduk di kursinya dengan gusar. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata

"Sai lagi?" Sakura ikut menimpali.

"Cie!" Ino hanya mendecih saat mendengar nama Sai.

"Su-su-sudahlah I-Ino-chan! Le-lebih baik ka-kau menyerah saja!"

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin Hinata!" Sahut Ino sambil melotot pada Hinata.

"Tapi Ino, Ini sudah terlalu jauh." Ujar Sakura juga.

"Saku-"

Plok, plok, plok...

"Well, Well, Well. Oh~hallo semuanya." Sapa seseorang pada ketiganya.

"Sarah!" Desis Sakura saat melihat Sarah dan teman-temannya yang juga baru masuk ke kelas.

Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata menatap penuh permusuhan pada Sara. Gadis yang kerap cari gara-gara dengan mereka bertiga sejak masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Ada apa Yamanaka-San? menyerah huh? Ejek Sarah yang di ikuti gelak tawa dua temannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanya Hinata tajam. Gagapnya hilang karena terlalu emosi.

"Mauku? Hmn..! Hanya mau mengingatkan tentang taruhan kecil kita! Tentang si miskin Shimura." Tukas Sarah sembari tersenyum mengejek.

Sai terbaring di atap sekolahnya sambil melihat kosong ke langit ada rasa bersalah dihatinya saat harus bersikap kasar pada Ino. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia mengabaikannya. Bagaimana-pun, dalam hal ini Ino-lah yang bersalah.

Tak ada satu pun manusia yang mau menjadi alat taruhan. Begitu juga Sai.

Shimura Sai memang miskin, tapi dia tetaplah manusia yang punya Harkat dan Martabat. Awalnya Sai merasa risi saat Ino mulai gencar mendekati dan mengejarnya, tapi lama-lama Sai luluh juga pada perhatian-perhatian kecil yang sering ditunjukkan oleh gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut.

Sebelum akhirnya Sai tahu kalau semua itu hanyalah bagian dari rencana Ino untuk memenangkan sebuah taruhan. Membuat Sai akhirnya kecewa.

Dan dari mana Sai tahu semua itu?

Sara, gadis yang menjadi lawan taruhan Ino sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Mulanya Sai tak percaya, tapi seminggu yang lalu Sai mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Ino yang pada saat itu sedang berdebat dengan Sara di belakang gedung sekolah. Mereka berdebat perihal taruhan yang mereka lakukan terhadap dirinya.

Sai entah harus marah pada Ino atau kasihan pada diri sendiri. Sai merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan.

Ternyata Ino sama saja dengan ibunya, yang selalu menilai semuanya dari segi materi.

"Kalau memang tidak tulus, sebaiknya tidak usah dilakukan!" Batinnya mengulang kata-kata Ino.

SasuFemnaru

Sore hari..

Rumah sakit Konoha...

"Yakin mau pulang?"

"Hn!"

Kakashi menjawab singkat pertanyaan untuk ke sekian kalinya dari Asistennya, Tenzou.

"Tapi Senpai! lukamu belum mengering!-" jeda. "Senpai, bukankah lebih baik tinggal sehari lagi untuk dirawat seperti saran dokter."

"Tidak! Aku bisa rawat jalan!" Tukas Kakashi sembari mengambil mantel yang disodorkan Tenzou, dan memakainya.

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita urus." Tambah Kakashi.

"Huf..." Tenzou menghela nafas lelah.

"Ah~~terserah Senpai saja!"

Kakashi dan Tenzou keluar dari rumah sakit setelah menyelesaikan Administrasi rumah sakit dan berpamitan dengan dokter yang telah merawatnya. Dan saat ini mereka duduk dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka pulang.

Kakashi sebenarnya masih merasa lemas dan wajahnya juga masih pucat efek kehilangan banyak darah. Dan seharusnya dia masih harus dirawat dirumah sakit untuk seminggu ke depan. Tapi apa boleh buat, semua pekerjaannya tidak akan selesai dengan sendirinya. Sementara dia tidur tiduran dirumah sakit.

Selain itu Kakashi juga harus mencari tahu dalang penculikannya. Dalam hati berjanji akan membalas orang-orang itu.

Kakashi duduk diam sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan Konoha dari balik jendela mobil yang bergerak pelan. Duduk disamping-Nya Tenzou sambil membuka-buka Dokumen dan membacanya dalam diam.

Dering dari Ponsel pintar milik Tenzou memecah keheningan di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Kau yakin?!"

"Baik, aku mengerti!"

"Iya, baiklah!"

Klik'

Setelah telepon terputus, Tenzou mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kakashi. "Senpai, mereka berhasil menemukan wanita itu!" Ujar Tenzou.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kita urus dia nanti saja."

Tenzou mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita yang satunya lagi?-Kakashi bertanya tentang wanita yang menolongnya.

"Ah~~kalau itu Senpai harus sedikit bersabar! Orang-orangku sedang menyelidikinya." Jelasnya.

Kali ini Kakashi yang mengangguk mengerti.

SasuFemnaru

Di depan Mansion Namikaze, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti dan dari dalam mobil tersebut keluarlah anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze. Namikaze Naruko. Ia keluar dengan langkah sedikit gontai, dan wajah yang pucat.

Iruka, kepala pelayan keluarga Namikaze yang menyambut kedatangan Nona-Nya di depan pintu dengan sedikit khawatir melihat Naruko yang sudah seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Selamat malam Naruko-sama!" Sapa Iruka sedikit membungkuk.

Naruko masuk ke rumah tanpa menjawab sapaan Iruka, ia terus berjalan hingga naik ke tangga.

Sementara di lantai atas, Kurama baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya memakai pakaian santai. Sudah dua hari Kurama menginap atas permintaan sang ayah. Kurama sebenarnya enggan untuk menginap, karena terlalu malas bertemu dengan ibunya. Tapi karena melihat keadaan ayahnya yang sedang kurang sehat, akhirnya dia memutuskan tinggal, bagaimana pun meski tak terlalu dekat dengan sang ayah. Tapi Kurama sangat menghormatinya.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau hubungan Kushina dan Kurama, anak sulungnya memburuk dan tak pernah akur. Di masa remaja, Kurama kerap berbuat ulah dan bahkan sering keluar masuk kantor polisi. Membuat Kushina pusing bukan main dan malu setengah mati.

Sebagai salah satu keluarga konglomerat Jepang, keluarga Namikaze kadang tak jarang jadi sorotan media.

Naruko yang menekuni dunia Modeling. Kushina yang merupakan Desainer papan atas dan pemilik sebuah Rumah Mode ternama. Dan Kurama dengan sederet Skandal dan kenakalan remajanya. Tentu saja adalah sasaran empuk bagi para Paparazi, yang haus akan berita.

Tapi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir pemberitaan terhadap mereka sudah mulai jarang terdengar. Sekarang jika ada Namikaze yang menjadi sorotan pewarta berita, maka dia adalah Namikaze Deidara, yang kerap disebut-sebut sebagai pewaris kerajaan bisnis Rasengan Group.

Saat hendak melangkah Kurama berhenti ketika melihat Naruko berjalan kearahnya sambil menunduk, jalannya juga sedikit sempoyongan membuat adik kandungnya itu sesekali harus menopangkan tangan pada dinding.

Naruko seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Kurama di hadapannya hampir menabrak kakaknya tersebut.

"Ah~Nii-san, maaf!" Kata Naruko gugup.

Kurama menatap adiknya dengan Ekspresi tak terbaca, membuat Naruko semakin gugup.

"Lain kali saat berjalan jangan melamun! Jika tidak ingin di waktu yang akan datang kau menabrak tiang!" Ujar Kurama datar.

"Lebih baik aku menabrak tiang saja, mungkin dengan begitu aku akan Amnesia, dan melupakan betapa mengerikannya bibi Mikoto!" Pikir Naruko miris.

Kurama hendak melanjutkan langkahnya ketika mendengar Naruko berkata;

"Nii-san... Apa Nii-san sudah makan?" Tanya Naruko lirih.

"Aku belum makan, jadi maukah Nii-san menemaniku makan?!" Tambah Naruko.

Kurama menaikkan alis mendengar nada bicara Naruko yang tak biasa. Setahu Kurama, adiknya itu tak pernah melewatkan satu waktu pun untuk bicara sinis padanya.

Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan Naruko?

Atau jangan-jangan sebelum pulang Naruko benar-benar telah menabrak tiang hingga kepalanya korselet.

SasuFemnaru

"Telepon, tidak ya?"

Kyuubi duduk di ruang tamunya sambil melihat benda kecil berwarna oranye yang disinyalir sebagai Ponsel, dengan bimbang antara ingin menggunakannya atau tidak.

Ponsel model plip itu tergeletak di meja yang ada di depan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi masih bingung ke mana dia akan pergi setelah ini. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk pulang saja ke Desa tapi untuk pulang bukankah juga butuh biaya. Lalu dari mana dia punya uang untuk biaya pulang, masa ia harus pulang ke Desa dengan jalan kaki.

Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuubi mengambil Ponsel jadulnya dan mengotak-atiknya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya Kyuubi menempelkan Ponselnya ke telinganya.

Tut, tut, tut...

"Moshi-moshi!"

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat telepon Kyuubi akhirnya tersambung lalu terdengarlah suara seseorang dibaliknya.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasori-Nii!"

T . B . C

Maaf ceritanya lebih pendek dari biasanya.


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru or KakaFemNaru,

SasoDei, SaiIno

Rated : T

Genre : Fiction, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : OOC, Gaje, alur cerita maju mundur, typo(s), Gender switch, don't like don't read!!!

Kanada, 2017.

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna putih berpadu Gold terletak di sebuah Mansion bergaya Victoria, seorang lelaki lanjut usia duduk dikursi roda tak jauh dari jendela kamar.

Tubuhnya sudah tua rentah dengan rambut dan janggotnya telah berubah putih. Dia duduk dikursi rodanya sambil memegang sebuah pigura photo, dan sebuah album tua berada dipangkuannya.

Di dalam pigura photo yang dipeganginya terlihat potret usang seorang wanita dewasa bersurai pirang pucat yang sedang menggendong seorang balita perempuan yang juga berambut pirang sama seperti wanita dewasa yang satunya.

Tapi bedanya surai pirang balita perempuan itu lebih cerah.

"Shion, Naruto!" Panggil kakek itu sendu.

_0-0-0-0-0

New York, Amerika. 1989

"Jadi kau hamil?"

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini. Dan nanti saat kau melahirkan kau harus menyerahkan bayimu padaku."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan merawat bayimu dengan baik dan saat dia dewasa, kau boleh menemuinya."

"APA?"

"Maaf kan kami Tuan besar! Nyonya Shion telah kabur, dan sepertinya beliau sudah meninggalkan Amerika."

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kalian harus menemukan Shion. Bagaimanapun caranya!"

Tahun 1994

"Tuan besar, kami telah menemukan Nyonya Shion!"

"Lalu dimana dia saat ini?"

"Sebelumnya maafkan kami Tuan besar! Tapi Nyonya Shion sudah meninggal."

"Oh... Tuhan benarkah itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan anaknya?"

"Saat ini kami masih berusaha menemukan anak perempuannya."

"Jadi cucuku adalah perempuan?"

"Benar Tuan! Dan kami juga mendapatkan fhoto ini."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kali ini kalian harus menemukan cucuku."

Tahun 2004

"kau adalah cucu kandungku, dan mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku."

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku kakek! Nah ayo Naruto panggi aku Kakek."

"Kakek...!"

_0-0-0-0-0

Namikaze Rikudo menghapus air matanya yang mengalir saat mengingat bagaimana kerja kerasnya di masa lalu hanya untuk menemukan cucu tercintanya. Tapi kini setelah semua itu Rikudo harus kembali kehilangan sang cucu.

"Naruto, cucuku sayang, di mana kau sekarang? Tidakkah kau rindu pada kakek tuamu ini?"

Sekilas tentang Shion, dia adalah wanita pilihan mendiang istri Namikaze Rikudo untuk menjadi jodoh bagi anak lelaki mereka, Namikaze Minato. Minato menikahi Shion atas permintaan ibunya, tapi di saat itu Minato sendiri telah memiliki kekasih.

Meskipun telah menikah tapi tak sedikitpun Minato sanggup berpaling dari kekasihnya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Minato ternyata kekasihnya telah mengandung buah cinta mereka.

Minato dan kekasihnya itu tetap menjalin hubungan jarak jauh tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Minato tinggal di Amerika bersama Shion. Dan kekasihnya yang bernama Kushina tinggal di Jepang. Mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu di Negara lain.

Selama di Jepang Kushina mengandung, tapi karena tidak siap menjadi seorang ibu dia terpaksa tak mengatakan apapun soal kehamilannya pada Minato. Setelah melahirkan Kushina menitipkan Kurama pada orang tuanya yang tinggal di Desa.

Sementara dirinya sibuk mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi seorang Disainer yang hebat. Tentu saja itu tidak mudah karena Kushina berasal dari keluarga miskin. Tapi dengan sokongan materi dari Minato, dia berhasil mewujudkan impiannya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian akhirnya Kushina mengakui tentang keberadaan anaknya pada Minato. Awalnya Minato sangat marah mengetahui tentang Kurama, apalagi Dirinya baru tahu setelah Kurama berumur 5 tahun.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin sulit adalah Kushina baru mengaku ketika Minato ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Minato sendiri akhirnya ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kushina karena mulai mencintai Shion.

Tapi tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya. Pilihan telah dijatuhkan. Pada akhirnya Minato kembali kepelukan Kushina demi Kurama.

Rikudo pun tak bisa berbuat banyak, bagaimanapun besarnya kesalahan Minato, dia tetaplah putranya. Marah, kecewa, dan malu, tentu menjadi akibat yang harus diterima oleh Rikudo karena Minato.

Rikudo-pun tak bisa menghentikan Minato menceraikan Shion ataupun mencegah kepergian Minato ke Jepang untuk menikahi Kushina demi Kurama.

Sebulan setelah perceraian Minato dan Shion, mantan menantunya itu datang dan mengabarkan tentang kehamilannya. Shion hamil cucunya, cucu yang telah ditunggu oleh Rikudo selama lima tahun Minato dan Shion menikah

_0-0-0-0-0

"Apa itu dia?"

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung! Menurut laporan umurnya sekitar 28 tahunan, tapi kok..., sumpah senpai, aku bingung." Tenzou bolak-balik melihat gadis di depan sana dan kertas ditangannya.

Saat ini Tenzou dan Kakashi duduk di dalam mobil mereka sambil mengamati seorang gadis atau wanita dewasa berkedok remaja.

Dari kejahuan gadis yang mereka amati sedang bersenda gurau dengan seorang remaja lelaki. Dan tak ada yang bisa mereka pikirkan selain mereka mungkin sepasang kekasih.

"Waww...' aku tak menyangka remaja jaman sekarang masih punya hati nurani." Celetuk Tenzou.

Kakashi tak terlalu mendengar celetukan asistennya. Ia malah sibuk memperhatikan gadis bersurai pirang cerah yang ada diluar yang sekarang tersenyum manis.

Deg, deg, deg...,

Entah kenapa Kakashi merasa deg-deg-gan saat melihat senyum gadis pirang yang dia pikir adalah gadis yang sama telah menyelamatkannya.

Mengernyit bingung, tak biasanya dia seperti ini. Kakashi tak mungkin menyukai anak kecil yang baru beranjak dewasa kan.

Ah~~Sepertinya Kakashi benar-benar sudah jauh salah paham dengan wajah awet mudah Kyubii.

Kakashi adalah Playboy kelas kakap yang tak pernah serius dalam sebuah hubungan komitmen dengan seorang wanita, tapi biar begitu tak pernah dia berpikir untuk mengencani anak dibawah umur.

Ya, setidaknya dia masih punya moral untuk tidak merusak anak-anak.

"Aku jadi ragu, kalau itu benar-benar dia." Ujar Tenzou.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin salah, aku cukup ingat kalau itu dia!"

"Ah~ sudahlah, sebaiknya kita datangi mereka saja dan memastikannya sendiri!" Kata Kakashi sembari membuka pintu mobil dan diikuti oleh Tenzou.

_0-0-0-0-0

PABRIK RASENGAN, Tokyo

Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sesekali ia meminum kopi kalengan yang dipegangnya, untuk meredahkan rasa frustasinya, saat ini dia tengah beristirahat siang di salah satu sudut ruangan pabrik tempatnya bekerja.

Sudah hampir setahun ini dia berkerja sebagai buruh di Pabrik Mebel Rasengan. Meski hanya buruh yang bertugas mengangkat-angkat kayu untuk keperluan membuat Furniture. Tapi Sasori sangat bersyukur daripada dia menjadi penganguran.

Sasori kepikiran dengan Kyuubi adik angkatnya, seminggu lalu Kyuubi menghubunginya dan mengatakan sedang kesulitan uang untuk pindah rumah dan berniat meminjam uang darinya.

Bukannya tak mau meminjamkan tapi saat ini Sasori juga sedang tak punya uang. Tapi Sasori berjanji akan berusaha mencarikan pinjaman untuk Kyuubi.

Tapi sampai sekarang setelah seminggu berlalu, Sasori belum juga mendapatkan pinjaman. Dia juga sudah berusaha meminjam dari perusahan tapi ditolak dengan alasan Sasori belum genap bekerja setahun.

Padahal setahu Sasori waktu sewa flat Kyubii akan berakhir Minggu depan. Yang artinya Kyuubi sudah harus pindah minggu depan. Sasori mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kalau saja Sasori tidak menyia-nyiakan masa mudanya, tentunya hidupnya tak akan begini.

Sebenarnya Sasori tidaklah akrab dengan Kyuubi. Sasori mengenal Kyuubi saat dia berada di penjara. Saat itu empat tahun yang lalu neneknya, nenek Chio datang mengunjunginya di penjara dengan membawa Kyuubi, dan mengenalkannya sebagai cucu angkatnya. Menurut cerita nenek Chio, ia menemukan Kyuubi tersesat di jalanan dengan tubuh kotor dan pakaian compang-camping, sambil bertanya pada siapapun yang ditemuinya tentang keberadaan suaminya. Tapi tak ada yang menanggapinya karena mengira wanita itu gila. Hanya nenek Chio yang mau menyapanya. Saat itu nenek Chio juga kesulitan berkomunikasi dengannya, karena saat itu Kyuubi katanya terus meracau tak jelas. Saat nenek Chio menanyakan nama dan alamatnya, Kyuubi pun sama sekali tak ingat. Nenek Chio merasa kasihan jadi dia membawanya pulang. Untungnya setelah beberapa bulan dirawat oleh Nenek Chio akhirnya Kyuubi berangsur normal meskipun ingatannya sama sekali tak bisa kembali. Nenek Chio juga memberinya nama Kyuubi. Entah kenapa neneknya memberi nama yang menurut Sasori mengerikan begitu.

Tapi Sasori merasa berhutang budi pada Kyuubi, karena Kyubii telah merawat nenek Chio saat sakit sampai meninggal, dia bahkan mengurus pemakaman nenek Chio karena Sasori yang saat itu masih mendekam di penjara tak bisa melakukannya. Karena itulah Sasori sebisa mungkin bersikap baik padanya.

"Oi..., kenapa melamun terus? Hn..."

Yahiko tiba-tiba saja muncul dan merangkul leher Sasori. Membuat Sasori sedikit kaget. Selain Yahiko ada juga Konan istri Yahiko, Kakuzu, Nagato dan Hidan. Mereka semua juga adalah buruh di pabrik ini, sedangkan Nagato adalah ketua para buruh.

"Ada apa denganmu, dari tadi kami perhatikan kau sedang murung?" Tanya Yahiko jahil.

"Iya, kelihatannya kau sedang ada masalah, Sasori-san??" Nagato ikut menimpali dengan kalem.

"Ah..., aku tahu kau pasti sedang patah hati ya?" tukas Yahiko lagi. Tak lupa dengan seringai jahil.

Suara siulan menggoda terdengar dari Hidan.

Tapi Sasori sama sekali tak bergeming dengan lelucon sesama rekannya di pabrik tempatnya bekerja.

Melihat Sasori tak banyak reaksi membuat Yahiko dan yang lain angkat alis. Sepertinya masalah Sasori benar-benar serius..

"Sudahlah Sasori-san, tak usah hiraukan Yahiko," sela Konan sambil menatap tajam sang suami.

"Jadi... Kau ada masalah apa, Sasori-san?" Kali ini Konan bertanya dengan serius. Yang lainnya pun ikut serius menyimak. mereka penasaran ingin tahu ada apa dengan Sasori.

"Adikku-"

"Adik, kau punya adik Sasori-san?" Belum lagi Sasori selesai bicara ucapannya sudah di potong oleh pekikan Yahiko.

"Anata!" peringat Konan.

"Hehehe..., silakan dilanjutkan." Katanya salah tingkah.

Sasori menghembuskan nafas lelah. Lalu mulai bercerita tentang Kyuubi dan masalahnya.

Setelah Sasori selesai bercerita mereka semua mulai berpikir untuk membantu Sasori menyelesaikan masalahnya. Kecuali Kakuzu, sebagai orang pelit sudah pasti alarm berbahaya telah berbunyi dikepalanya, sebelum dirinya di suruh berkorban oleh-oleh teman-temannya dia harus segera pergi. Maklum diantara mereka semua Kakuzu yang paling kaya.

"Baru juga dirinya berpikir ingin melarikan diri, tapi ia keburu ditatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Kakuzu-kun," panggil Konan dengan senyuman lebar.

Nah kan, benar dugaan Kakuzu, pasti dia juga yang akan disuruh berkorban.

"Hue..., uang-uangku!" batinnya meratap.

_0-0-0-0-0

Kyuubi dan Sai saling memandang satu sama lain, mereka berdua sedang menerka-nerka siapakah gerangan dua pria yang saat ini berdiri didepannya. Meskipun Kyubii sedikit merasa pernah melihat keduanya.

Tapi yang jelas Kyuubi maupun Sai tahu kedua orang ini bukan berasal dari lingkungan sini. Terlihat jelas dari cara berpakaian mereka yang cukup mewah. Mereka memakai jas yang seperti bos-bos di Perusahan besar. Oke, tapi gaya mereka juga membuat Kyuubi dan Sai Sweatdrop, melihat tampilan tambahan pada gaya mereka.

Bagaimana tidak, Yang satu memakai masker, dan yang satu lagi memakai seperti alat pelindung kepala yang biasanya dipakai oleh petinju.

Sudah sejauh mana Fashion berkembang ya? Pikir keduanya edan.

Kakashi dan Tenzou berdiri didepan Kyuubi dan Sai dengan ekspresi berbeda, Tenzou dengan tatapan menilai dan Kakashi, entahlah. Tapi yang pasti dia tersenyum dibalik Maskernya bisa dilihat dari kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Siapa ya?" Sai memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah~Maaf kan atas ketidaksopanan kami, ujar Kakashi ramah. "Perkenalkan, Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi mengulurkan tangan kearah Kyuubi yang langsung di sambut oleh Kyuubi. "A..iya perkenalkan juga, Akasuna Kyuubi, desu," balas Kyuubi gugup.

Plakk..

"Pegangnya tak usah lama-lama," Sai menampik tangan Kakashi dengan keras seraya menatap sinis padanya. Dan melihat atasannya diperlakukan begitu membuat Tenzou melotot ganas pada Sai.

"Itu tak sopan bocah," tegur Kyuubi, dia-pun memukul lengan Sai, dan matanya juga melotot padanya.

Mendapat teguran dan pukulan dari Ne-chan tercinta membuat Sai mingkem. Meski pukulannya sama sekali tak terasa.

"Ehem..., jadi, Hatake-san ada perlu apa ya dengan kami?" tanya Kyuubi segan, sebenarnya dia kurang enak pada dua orang ini karena sikap Sai yang tadi.

"Sudahlah Ne-chan, orang seperti mereka tak mungkin punya urusan dengan kita," Sai menyela.

"Heh, bocah, bukan kau yang kami ajak bicara, jadi kau diam saja. Lagipula kau ini siapa?" Hardik Tenzou.

"Tenzou!" Kakashi memperingatkan.

"Aku," Sai menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Ah..., perkenalkan Shimura Sai, calon suami masa depan Kyubii Ne-chan." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum percaya diri.

Deg!

Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak nyaman di hati Kakashi saat mendengar ucapan Sai. Tidak mungkinkan Kakashi benar-benar menyukai anak kecil didepannya ini.

Plakk...lagi, pukulan mendarat dikepala Sai. " Bocah! sekolah dulu yang benar! Baru memikirkan menikah. Dan kau bukan calon suamiku," tukas Kyubii geram.

Kakashi menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran dua remaja didepannya. Kakashi masih belum percaya umur Kyuubi yang sudah hampir kepala tiga. "Akasuna-san, tidakkah anda mengingatku?"

"Eh.. Mengingat? Memangnya anda siapa, ya?" Kyuubi tidak mengingat Kakashi karena saat itu Kakashi tak memakai masker ketika di tolong olehnya. Jadi kalau Kyuubi tak mengenalnya sekarang, itu merupakan kesalahan Kakashi sendiri yang muncul dengan memakai masker sekarang.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu anda menyelematkan nyawaku!" jawab Kakashi sambil membuka maskernya. Dan terpampanglah wajah yang sudah tak asing lagi. Kyuubi terbelalak saat mengingatnya. Ah, pantas Kyuubi merasa pernah melihat mereka berdua.

Orang yang bernama Kakashi ini adalah orang yang sudah ditolongnya tempo hari. Dan orang yang satunya lagi adalah orang yang pernah dilihatnya di Rumah Sakit dan mengaku sebagai kerabatnya. Ingin rasanya Kyuubi menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kau orang yang membuat Ne-chan cantikku terancam jadi tuna wisma." Tuding Sai. Kyuubi menganga mendengar ucapan Sai. Tak disangka Sai akan bicara seperti itu.

Sementara Kakashi dan Tenzou saling berpandangan bingung, kok terancam tuna wisma, maksudnya apa?

"Maksud kalian apa?"

"Hehehe, bukan apa-"

"Ne-chan mungkin akan tinggal di jalanan setelah ini," ujar Sai mendramatisir keadaan Kyuubi secara berlebihan. Padahal niat Sai hanya supaya Kakashi mau mengganti uang Kyuubi.

"Sai diam!!" Kyuubi berusaha menutup mulut Sai, tapi karena tubuh Kyuubi yang memang lebih mungil, maka dengan mudahnya Sai malah merangkulnya dari belakang, dan menahan kedua tangannya di depan. Mata Kakashi menyipit kesal melihat adegan peluk-pelukkan didepannya.

Oke, kalau ada yang masih belum faham posisi Sai, Kyuubi. Saat ini Sai berada dibelakang Kyuubi dan memeluknya sambil menahan kedua tangan Kyuubi di depan bagian dada Kyuubi Faham??

Ah, lupain yang di atas.

Persetan dengan moral untuk tak merusak anak kecil, kali ini Kakashi mengaku cemburu, tangannya gatal ingin memisahkan mereka. Tapi sebelum itu ada hal yang lebih penting.

"Jadi..., kenapa kau bisa jadi tuna wisma, hanya karena menolong Kakashi senpai?!" merasa jengah dengan tingkah keduanya, Tenzou memutuskan bertanya lebih jauh, apa lagi saat melihat atasannya juga kelihatan melamun tak jelas dan seperti tak berniat bicara lagi.

"Oh..., itu-" dan mulailah Sai bercerita tentang uang yang dengan susah payah Kyuubi kumpulkan tapi malah habis untuk menolong Kakashi, lalu sekarang Kyuubi bingung harus tinggal di mana, karena minggu depan dia harus pindah dari flatnya, tapi dirinya tak punya uang untuk menyewa tempat tinggal baru. Dan selesailah Sai bercerita, yang tentu saja ceritanya ditambah di sana sini dengan berbagai macam bumbu untuk lebih meyakinkan.

Ohoho..., ternyata Sai selain bakat melukis juga bakat akting. Danzo pasti bangga dengan fakta terbaru ini.

Mendengar cerita Sai membuat Tenzou terperangah antara ingin takjub atau kasihan pada nasib sial Kyuubi. Sementara Kakashi hanya Manggut-manggut. Dan Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang muncul diotaknya, sebuah ide yang bisa memuluskan jalannya untuk memiliki Kyuubi. Tak perduli jika Sai Benar-benar kekasihnya, Kakashi tak Segan-segan merebutnya. Di balik maskernya Kakashi menyeringai setan.

_0-0-0-0-0

Mikoto sedang sibuk memeriksa laporan pekerjaannya saat bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan kantornya terdengar.

"Masuk!"

"Permisi, ibu Direktur," Seketarisnya masuk dan menyapanya hormat.

"Ada apa ?" Mikoto bertanya tanpa mau repot-repot mengangkat kepalanya. Ia masih terus menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Ini, ada paket untuk anda."

"Letakkan saja dimeja, dan kau boleh keluar. Seketarisnya mematuhi perintah, setelah meletakkan paketnya, ia bergegas keluar.

Sekitar empat puluh menit kemudian barulah kegiatan Mikoto selesai. Ia lalu mengambil paket berupa Amplop coklat besar. Dan membukanya memakai cutter, saat mengeluarkan isinya dan melihatnya, tubuh Mikoto menjadi tegang dan matanya terbelalak.

"Danzo!" Ucapnya geram

T.B.C


End file.
